the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Egypt RP - RP Page!!!/@comment-24487538-20150122092335
Nyla's POV (as I am too bored to wait for someone else, not to mention, again, it is wayyy too late for me not to write something) It felt nice to have someone finally just smile at me. Not because I completed a high-stakes mission, or passed some sort of test, but just because. I followed Red into Waste of Space's room. I sighed, exasperated, as I saw Viper standing there, looking completed pissed off. I drew my gun when she started yelling, and Red gave me a quick nod. I wore a nasty smile as I randomly yelled "THE PLOTHOLES ARE COMING!" killed her. "Well, now it's nice and quiet," I comment, having no idea I was echoing Red's thoughts. "So, Nyla." He turns to look at me. "I have Winter stowed away for further interrogation. Anyway you could get her to talk?" I give him another dark smile. "Of course. Give me twenty minutes." ---------- I stare at my laptop, struggling not to cry. The leader, or whoever is emailing me, has sent another few tidbits of info to keep me interested. This time, however, it strikes much closer to home than my parents. After I broke Winter, Red went in to get information, while I went back to my room. However, I found some a new email waiting for me. It basically said that I had been adopted, and my adoptive parents had been killed because of me. I took a deep breath. Don't cry, Nyla. Don't you dare cry. I thought firmly. I brushed away the tears in my eyes, shutting the laptop and pulling out the phone. It started ringing. An unknown number, but this wasn't the leader. I had a feeling it would be someone very different. I ran down the hallways, rushing into the interrogation room. I held up the phone, and he followed me out, noting my worried expression. "What is it?" He demanded. "I know this number," I replied. "It's my adopted brother. He works nearby, actually, at a resturant in the city that we were told to meet the leader of the Nothing in." He gave me a confused look. "So why did you pull me out of the interrogation room?" "Red, this isn't my phone." I said softly. "This was Katelin's phone. And my brother never mentioned a Katelin. Ever. And I check his phone regularly, but this number was never in there before." "Answer it," he says briefly. "If it's not him, we'll go ahead and still meet the Nothing leader." I nod, glad that he didn't spot my lie. Oh, he'll find out quickly enough when he learns that no Samuel works nearby. Of course my brother doesn't. He is the Madrigal leader, after all. I answer the phone. "Hello?" "Oh, hey Nyla." Sam's voice greets me coldly. "Enjoying being a ground agent?" I take a deep breath and laugh. "Actually, brother, today has been wonderful for me. See, I finally took over the vacant position of Lucian co-leader." "That's nice to know, sis, but weren't you calling about the Nothing?"